robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Victa Primus
The Victa primus are the first intelligent species to diplomatically interact with Homines sapientes. They were first introduced in the roleplaying thread A Specimen Approaches. Appearance The species is identifiable by having close to pitch black skin, a beak, flower like head and six limbs. They look similar to a type of large flowering plant on their home planet which closes during the night. A Victa usually has organs which can open and close. These are for detecting heat in the environment. When closed it will only effect their ability to perceive heat slightly but will dull many other senses like sight and smell because the organs will cover the face. This can provide as a sort of head protection. Anatomy Victa have very different anatomy in comparison to humans. They are around twice as large in volume and have a very different body shape. Head The neck is covered in heat sensing organs which are capable of detecting in fine detail the temperature in an object in three dimensions. The face visibly consists of a large beak and two nocturnally large eyes. They use their beak to consume a large variety of foods and victa can very easily be considered omnivorous. Torso The torsos shape is very worm like and has a short but thick tail on the end. The tail is used for balance purposes while climbing and becomes shorter as a victas ages. Limbs Strangely the limbs of these creatures are exchangeable as arms or legs constantly. The uses of the six limbs is very wide, stretching from walking or standing on two legs, running on all six, climbing, swinging and hanging using any available and even jumping high in the air. The hands of victa have only two fingers but are also widely usable. Blood The blood of victa primus is blue in colour and can contain and transport much more oxygen than human blood. The intelligence and size of victa make this very important. They also lack iron for this which is used in human blood. Flexibility Victa are extremely flexible due to having no bones in their body. This allows them to endure the effects of gravity change with very little influence on them and also allows them to be highly adaptable, possibly even more so than a human. Culture Law and Order The victa primus have a very strong focus on peace and order. Many cities will have large amounts of guards patrolling at all times for defensive reasons. Despite this police brutality is often rare and hardly ever occurs. Most notable is that victa are only found natively on one planet. The reason for this is their ability to understand the consequences of actions before they have taken place and to commonly act without fault. They manage their population very carefully. Food If you thought humans had an obsession for food, you haven't visited a victa city. In victa culture food is very important as they need to consume very large sums of it to survive. The way they cook and serve their meals in a casual scenario is often comparable as a formal feast in a human environment. The Victa Bard The Victa Bard is a musical piece which is well known among victa society. Although it takes many forms, it can normally be played with three hands. The Victa Bard (Music)|thumb|353x353px Technology The technology of the victa primus is a combination of electronics, crystal technology and biotechnology. In some cases all three mix and create a truly complex device. In some weapons crystals are used as a sort of extra effect. Some crystals, for example, will increase in temperature when pressure is applied. This makes ailments of fire much easier to use in a combat scenario. Sometimes villagers and cities are also protected by colossus animals called 'Guardians'. They have been engineered as gigantic humanoid animals with strong metal exoskeleton and four arms. Although it may seem confusing the heads of these creatures is actually only for sensory purposes, the actual brain, heart, and lungs is held in the chest which is much more heavily armoured. Technological devices often use a biological brain as a computer while having electronics control smaller parts of the system. Role-playing as a Victa Primus If you intend to use a character who is victa primus you might find these guidelines useful. Although this is the normal behaviour of the victa primus as a species it can easily be modified to suit your characters behaviour. *Victa normally don't act with aggression on thought. In fact, often they will wait for the enemy to attack before they do. This time before an attack isn't wasted, though. If a victa primus knows an attack is coming they will often spend the time waiting for the attack by mentally preparing themselves. *'NOTE: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS AREA YOU MAY SKIP READING IT:' The next note is love. There is are two forms of love you need to be aware of. Family love and sexual love. Victa primus don't feel sexual love. They physically can not. So what you can do if someone brings it up in a conversation is deny any feeling of embarrassment and don't try to end a conversation that makes you feel uncomfortable if it starts, because sadly, even if it does make you uncomfortable it doesn't make the character uncomfortable. If you feel overwhelmed with this point you can certainly ignore it. You're only human after all. *Food. Sorry, but if someone starts eating food that isn't toxic to you it would be the normal reaction to want to be eating it. If you are eating food than the way you behave will change. You will most likely sit down and feast, ignoring most other things that happen around you. Trivia * The first victa encountered was Sandwich, a researcher. * The person who named the victas as a species was Edward "Eclipse" Carter of Team Duskwings, giving them the name "victa primus" which was meant to translated from Latin into "First Life." What he didn't know at the time was that "victa primus" translated actually meant "First Conquered." * META_mahn (user) noted that the victa Gloom's storyline seemed like the main character's from the visual novel Narcissu. Lijosu later confirmed that it was completely unintentional. * Despite common misunderstanding, "victa primus" is spelt without any capitals, unless other grammar rules say otherwise. This is because victa primus is a pronoun. It is a word used to categories a group, and is not an actual object. * The full Earth classification of victa primus is: ** Domain: Eukaryota ** Kingdom: Animalia ** Phylum: Mollusca ** Class: Cephalopoda ** Order: Heptapoda ** Family: Florignidae ** Genus: Victa ** Species: Primus Important Notes * This content is available for use in characters by anyone participating in the RP. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species